Soul Resonance
by The Type A Project
Summary: A new league of meisters are being trained at the DWMA. When the members of Spartoi start to dissapear, they are Lord Death's first line of defense for the academy. But, they have secrets of their own. Ocs used.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted on the internet. I'm really excited as well as scared. Please be nice and give me a review. I don't mind tough criticism, but don't make me cry.**

**WARNING: this story contains OCS. It also takes place in the Soul Eater universe. If you don't like OCS or Soul Eater, you need to turn back, or forever deal with it. **

**Now that I've talked your ear off, OFF TO DEATH CITY, NEVADA! *Gets Shinigami chopped in the head.***

* * *

><p>It was a dark, lonely night in Death City. It was always like that, and, in the silence, I heard a deafening scream. I heard blood splatter on an alley wall, and a creature slurping up a soul hungrily.<br>That was when I had to get involved.  
>My weapon partner, Jeremiah, was utterly disgusted with the creature.<br>"I think it's ugly." I heard him jeer.  
>"They're always ugly." I said, and he nodded. "But something tells me this one is gonna make me throw up."<br>"Just don't. I know it might be funny to see how a knife pukes up, but I'm not in the mood today." I leaned against an alley wall, trying to keep surprise as an ally, when I heard another human scream. Now it was time for us to move.  
>"Jeremiah!"<br>"Right!"  
>He turned into two thin knives. I held them up to my shoulders, and then raced around the corner. Jeremiah was right. That thing was ugly. It was a creepy looking snake, with the head of a human. It had six eyes, each a different color. He had chainsaws where hands should be.<br>"Whatever you are, your soul is now mine!"I yelled, jumping in the air, bringing down Jeremiah to slice one on the gills on its neck. It screeched, and then tried to strike me with its chainsaw hand. I screamed when it hit my stomach.  
>I dropped Jeremiah, and sunk into a pool of my own blood. Jeremiah tried to fight the thing off himself, but he took a header into the closest building, and then passed out. There was dead silence, and then the monster moved its way over to me. It put his hand to my neck, and I could feel the blades start to move. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst pain…<br>And then I heard two pistols go off in the distance. I opened my eyes to see that the monster wasn't there anymore, and instead was a glowing red kishin egg.  
>"183"<br>"Damn it, I need another mission to preserve my symmetry." |  
>"Think about it Kid, another 5 more souls, and me and sis will be Death Scythes!"<br>"Don't get too excited Patty."  
>"Damn it, 5! It should be 6 or 4!"<br>I got up to see none other than the son of Lord Death arguing with his weapons. Death the Kid, everyone knew him as 'kid', or 'kiddo', had come to my rescue.  
>Well, that sucks.<br>"Oh, good, you're awake. So, can you manage to get yourself back to the academy?" He asked.  
>"I can try." I said back. "Where's Jeremiah?"<br>Liz was supporting Jeremiah on her shoulder. He was awake, but he had a huge cut down the side of his face.  
>"Hey, you alright?" I asked, felling a little guilty for his injury.<br>"I'm fine. You?" He replied.  
>"Good." I answered.<br>"Well, then let's get back to the academy." Kid muttered, and we began the short trek back.

* * *

><p>I was in science the next day, and Mr. Stein was teaching us sound science. So who did he happen to have tied to the board? Justin Law.<br>"This isn't funny, Stein. Are you sure you want to use me as an _example?"_ Justin was practically shaking, knowing very well that many of Stein's _'examples'_ didn't live to see the next day. I felt bad for the Death Scythe. He was the youngest, which made him the most vulnerable when it came to things.  
>"Yes. You are the most likely person to become deaf in this room, with that stupid IPod blaring in your ears all of the time." Mr. Stein had a smile on his face. That was never good.<br>And Justin knew it. "I FIND THIS VERY UNHOLY!"  
>Marie walked in. "Oh, hey Stein. Lord Death needs to see Minako, Jeremiah, Wraitha, Flare, David, and Jamison."<br>She saw Justin tied to the board and smiled. "Oh, two of my favorite guys getting along. It's really refreshing. Play nice, boys."  
>We were waiting by the door for her. She walked away from the two, and we all started our walk to the Death Room.<br>"No promises, Marie!" Stein yelled, and we could see him through the crack of the door. He was holding a scalpel dangerously close to Justin's ear.  
>"Marie, HELP ME!"<p>

* * *

><p>We opened the door, and Marie announced our arrival.<br>Lord Death clapped his hands together happily. "Oh, welcome, students! I have a very important mission for you. You are the top meisters at the academy, after all!"  
>Jamison and David, who looked like they were about to faint out of happiness, exchanged confused glances. They had a soul count of zero. Nothing. Zip. Nada. So, why were they here?<br>"We found a witch causing havoc around the city, her name is Belle." Lord Death informed. "For Wraitha and Minako, this could be a turning point in your little competition." Me and Wraitha had a little competition running. It was basically who could make their partner a death scythe faster.  
>She had 87 souls.<br>I had 87 souls.  
>We were tied.<br>"And as for Jamison and David, this is a great opportunity to get some much needed extra credit. And maybe morale boost." He continued.  
>Then Lord Death's expression dropped. "But if you fail to kill the witch, Wraitha, Minako, your souls will all be confiscated, and you'll have to start from scratch." Wraitha sucked in a hard breath, and I suddenly felt nervous.<br>"And, as for David and Jamison, since you have no souls to confiscate, you will be expelled. Permanently."  
>And that was it. Jamison fainted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. All hail the all mighty CLIFFHANGER! *Get's Shingami chopped AGAIN.* Sorry if it sucks. Review Please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I decided to work on **_**Soul Resonance **_**for a little bit. It sounded like a good idea when I thought about it.**

* * *

><p>We were walking down the streets, which were dark and scary as usual. Jamison was shaking slightly, and David kept fidgeting.<p>

"Are you afraid that we're going to get expelled?" Jamison asked.

"Yeah, a little." David admitted.

"WE HAVE TO KILL THE WITCH ,MAN! WE HAVE TO KILL THE WITCH!" Jamison freaked out.

David shook him, "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!"

I think we need help. But that's just me.

Wraitha silenced the two, "I think I hear someone."

We all halted for a minute.

I swear I felt someone watching us.

We continued walking until we came to an old abandoned truck. We didn't think much of it until it began to chase us.

"It's a ZOMBIE TRUCK!" Jamison yelled.

Wraitha exchanged looks with Flare, who turned into a sword.

Jeremiah gripped my hand, and I knew he was about to transform. When he did, I gripped onto the twin blades for dear life.

Jamison took off running, and David went to go get him.

I jumped out of the way of the truck as it aimed to run us over. But Wraitha wasn't going to stand for some stupid truck playing tricks. She took Flare and sliced the truck in half in no seconds flat.

I glared at her.

That made me look stupid.

"What?" she asked, lifting Flare. "I wasn't going to let some stupid truck run me over."

I dropped the issue. "COME OUT WITCH! I KNOW YOU DID THAT!"

Sure enough, a girl with purple hair, piercings, a black low cut shirt, a pair of tight jeans, and a baseball cap came down from nowhere. "You caught me."

Wraitha held up Flare, "Yeah, witch. And you will see your end tonight."

I held up Jeremiah, "In the name of Lord Death, you MUST perish."

The witch laughed. "Great. A bunch of stuck up academy kids who worship Lord Death. Just who I wanted to run into."

She fired at us, and when the smoke cleared, Wraitha was nowhere to be found.

"Great. She disappeared." I muttered to Jeremiah. I was busy dodging the attacks of the witch.

"Come here, dumb academy student. So I can teach you a lesson you'll regret learning." The witch ordered me.

'_She's tough.' _I heard Jeremiah say. '_And I don't think she's going down so easily.'_

"Yeah. You can say that again." I responded to him.

I felt the impact of one of her attacks. I screamed as I fell back. I dropped Jeremiah in the process of falling back. I rushed to reach him, but I felt pressure on me.

She had used her magic to make the chains that she was using on me.

She lifted Jeremiah up in the air, as if examining him. "I heard about these weapon –human things. So, this is what a knife looks like."

'_Hey! Put me down! I'll cut you!'_ He yelled at her.

I looked up. The moon had blood coming out of his mouth, which meant someone was dying. Or they were going to die.

Then I saw a figure jump in the air. The moon illuminated it's silhouette, and it looked like a girl holding an oversized sword.

"Finally." I whispered.

"What you'd say?" The witch asked. "I couldn't hear you over the satisfactory of me winning-AHH!"

I heard a loud clank as Jeremiah hit the ground. I felt the pressure be released. Wraitha smiled as she cut the witch in half, "Checkmate, witch."

Jeremiah turned back into his human form. "Ugh. YOU GOT WITCH BLOOD ON ME!"

Wraitha sighed. "Stop complaining. I could have cut you in half in the process-oh wait, you already are cut in half."

I sighed, "So, who get's the soul?"

Wraitha shrugged.

"I think you deserve it. You delivered the final blow." I said. It was fair.

Wraitha just nodded and reached out for the soul. Flare absorbed it.

"Only a few more to go."

* * *

><p>The next day, we returned to the DWMA. We were excused from class, which was a good thing. I didn't want to do another dissection lab, and I most definetly didn't want to go to training.<p>

Lord Death had called us in. Justin was in there when we walked in. he had his left ear covered with his hand, and he wasn't wearing his IPod for once.

"You wanted to see us, Lord Death?" Wraitha asked. Lord Death clapped his hands.

"Congrats, you four." David and Jamison looked at the floor. "Jamison, and David, I cannot expel you, but you will have to take ANOTHER remedial course in Witch Killing."

David and Jamison looked at the floor. "Yes sir."

"And Wraitha and Minako, you two should be very proud." he would have smiled if we could see it. "Good job, girls."

"HEY!"Jeremiah yelled. Lord Death sighed, "Alright. I'm sorry. Girls AND Jeremiah."

So, even if we didn't get closer to our goal, we still didn't have to start from scratch. AND NO REMEDIAL COURSES!

You've got to admit, Jeremiah could be a Death Scythe before we knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter 2 is completed. I wanted to get this uploaded after the cumulative tests this Friday, and I did. HAPPY NOW, WRAITHA(SHELBY)?<strong>

**Oh well. I got my friend's birthday this weekend, and my bowling team is practicing for the city tournament. I will try to get Bandroom 3J uploaded and maybe RINGER if I have time.**

**Anyway, thank you all for liking my story and lifting my very thin layer of self estem. **


	3. Chapter 3

_I heard the sounds of a creaking door , and the footsteps of someone I don't know. I feel the presence of a violent soul, one who is unforgiving and sinful. It's a boy, that's all I know. _

_I think it's Jeremiah, but then I realize that his presence is too harsh to be my weapon. I don't waver my flute playing, but I feel him getting closer._

_I feel a rough hand tug the flute from my lips, and I hear it whisper,_

"_Give me your soul, or I shall take it..." _

I jolt awake. For the fourth night in a row, I've felt a presence of a demon. But, the demon isn't a regular demon, it's a boy. A boy my age who his forced to work under the devil.

"Hey, you awake?" Jeremiah peers into my room.

I rustle under the covers, and he takes that as a yes.

"Lord Death called. He wants us to go to work." Jeremiah spoke softly.

The boy in my nightmares can't be my weapon partner, can it?

I shook my head to clear it of the fake daze it was in.

I brushed through my black hair and then went to my closet to get my uniform. No, it wasn't my weapon partner. Jeremiah was to kind to be a demon in disquise.

Right?

* * *

><p>We went straight to the Death Room. The door was closed, so he was talking to someone. We decided it was best to wait.<p>

It didn't take long before Soul and Maka came out, looking depressed. Maka had red eyes from crying, and Soul looked like he was about to pass out.

Death the Kid came out a few moments later, Liz and Patty flanking his sides. Liz was upset about something, but was trying to cheer Kid up. So was Patty, but she seemed like she was about to fall into tears.

We walked in, and Lord Death didn't seem like he was in a good mood. "Hello, Minako, and Jeremiah. I have an assignment for you and another weapon team. Have you heard of Nolan and Ben?"

I nodded. Nolan was a well known trouble maker around the DWMA. Ben was a smart boy who specialized in Computer Science. Him and Kid constantly clashed over what Symmetry meant.

I nodded, while Jeremiah looked clueless.

"You will be going to Siberia today. Wraitha and Flare will be accompanying you on your journey. Your goal is to track down the so called 'Nightmare Boy'." Lord Death opened a portal for us.

My eyes snapped up at the sound of 'Nightmare Boy'. Could he be the reason my nightmares were the way they were?

"Um..Lord Death, could you tell me why the Guard is so upset?" Jeremiah asked.

"I sent Tsubaki and Black*Star to the Himilayas for a mission. They have not returned since." Lord Death said solemnly. "And the mission was a week ago."

We left without saying another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's short, but I'm exhausted and I wanted to update.<strong>

**So, review please. And I'll probably update Bandroom 3J and Ringer soon.**

**And I might post two new stories. One called, 'Reality Is A Prison' (And for those of you who have seen SUCKERPUNCH, you recognized the title. ) which involves Fem!Lithuania, Fem!Latvia, and Fem!Estonia.**

**The other is called, 'The Plagues of Alliance'. It involves the Nordics and the Kalmar Alliance (For those of you who don't want to look that up, it's the one where Sweden and Finland ran away from Denmark).**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter of Soul Resonance will be focusing on Justin and Giriko. In my world, Justin and Giriko, after the whole Asura incident, were paired up together as Meister and Weapon partners. But, they don't get along(The world's biggest idiot could have seen that one). **

**In this story, Justin fears Noah. However, Giriko just wants to kill Noah.**

**Yeah, I have a weird AU.**

* * *

><p>Justin got up off of the ground for the seventh time that day. "Giriko, I would appreciate it IF you STOPPED tossing me to the ground ON PURPOSE!"<p>

"Oh, I thought we were playing 'Drunk Color Guard'." Giriko said bluntly. "You know, the group in the parade that's dropping guns and then not walking in a straight line."

Justin glared. Giriko laughed, "No wonder you're a priest, you got a glare that would make the devil run back to the gates of Hell."

They had an unannounced staring competition. If looks could kill, they would have been on the floor, dead.

* * *

><p>Spirit watched from the outskirts of the P.E course. "Lord Death, I think we have an issue."<p>

Lord Death sighed, "I know they don't agree, but it was bound to happen. I know it's rare, but, Spirit, do you know how everyone has a Soul Wavelength?"

Spirit sighed, "Yeah."

"Well, it may seem like an odd turn of advents, but Justin and Giriko have the exact same wavelength. They practically are scripted to be partners. Now, if only we could get them to agree." Lord Death explained.

* * *

><p>"Heretic!"<p>

"Catholic Moron!"

"Satan incarnate!"

"Little Catholic school girl!"

"Demon in disquise!"

"Burn in Hell!"

"You first!"

Justin turned around. Arguing with Giriko wasn't worth it. He had already had Giriko insult him once today, he didn't need him to do it again.

"Hey, if you're going to put up a fight, at least do it to my face." Giriko said, annoyed.

Justin just shook his head.

"Oh, and the silent treatment, too?" Giriko asked, "Well, I've given Gopher enough silent treatments to last a lifetime. So, don't think because you're quiet during church service, you can beat me at the silent treatment."

Justin just crossed his arms.

The area was silent, except for the music coming out of Justin's headphones.

"And he didn't hear a thing I just said." Giriko threw his arms up in frustration.

"Hah, I won." Justin said triumphantly.

Giriko Excalibur faced, "How in the Hell did you do that?"

Justin said nothing, but smiled smugly to himself.

Giriko frowned, "Tell me how you did that!"

Justin smiled, "I saw your reflection in my IPod, and then I read your lips."

Giriko face-palmed. Why did the priest have to make him look like an idiot?

* * *

><p>They went to see Lord Death later that day.<p>

"We need to work on your teamwork skills, you two." Spirit announced like a boss. "And the first thing I want you to do, Giriko, is rip the IPod out of his ears and see how much pain it causes him. Then, smash it to pieces."

Giriko smiled slyly, "With as much pleasure as frickin' possible, Spirit."

Justin made his guillotine blades show, "Touch them, and both of you will be visiting the Lord today."

"Spirit, I believe I make the orders here." Lord Death appeared. "And Justin, no need to be as defensive as you are."

Justin put down his blades. Giriko sat cross-legged on the floor. Justin stood by him.

"We have a lead on why some of the meisters may be disappearing." Lord Death informed. "I need you two to go investigate."

Spirit nodded, "You two are the best for this mission. You may have really, and I do mean REALLY, crappy teamwork skills, but it is best that you two investigate for certain reasons."

Giriko knew what he was talking about, "I get it."

Justin, however, did not, "Why us?"

Giriko looked over at his partner, "Our friend who likes to steal things."

Justin's eyes widened, "Noah?"

Girko nodded, " Noah."

Justin let all happiness drop from his expression, "No. He's dead, right?"

Giriko shrugged, "Stranger things have happened."

Justin fell to the floor. "He can't be back."

Giriko smiled sadly. He knew why Justin was so afraid. He had been possessed by Noah, who had made him try to kill off all of the Death Scythes, and Lord Death himself.

Lord Death seemed to read his mind, "It's going to be alright, Justin. You've gotten stronger since you last faced Noah. And this time, you've got Giriko to help you."

Justin just regained his composure, nodded, and walked out. Giriko followed. Both of them didn't speak all the way up to Justin's room.

"Justin, I know you don't like Noah, but-"He's going to make me kill you." Justin cut in.

"Nothing says that." Giriko assured, but he himself wasn't sure about the Death Scythes will power. He knew that a Death Scythe was powerful on the outside, but on the inside?

Justin got himself ready, and then they walked to the Death Room. Then they walked through a mirror to the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter. Wow. Two updates in one day. I must be getting good at this.<strong>

**Well, I was only going to put up Chapter 3, but I got home and started trying to draw Justin, and this idea came into my head. And I was like, "Must Type!" So, yeah. I need to get a social life.**

**Anyway, I know there are a lot of flaws in this. I know Noah had a team made up of Giriko, who was sick of Arachne, Gopher, who was forever loyal to Noah-sama, and Justin, but they never say why he was there. I always thought it was because Noah brainwashed him. so, that's what I put. Therefore, that is why Justin fears him.**

**And the whole Noah dying thing was a guess. I didn't see where anything said he had died, so I just guessed. Yay!*Get's smacked by my Math Teacher for guessing*.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I got tired of writing Justin and Giriko stories and decided to update Soul Resonance before I go to my Hetalia stories.**

**Anyway, not much to say except that this will be the conclusion to chapter 3. Chapter 4 was kind of an interlude to explain the situation.**

**So, 'nuff said.**

* * *

><p>We were in the middle of Siberia, trying to find this 'Nightmare Boy'.<p>

Nolan and Ben had proven themselves to be odd characters. Ben was like Upperclassman Ox. He had the brains of an intellectual genius.

Nolan, on the other hand, wasn't so sharp. A piece of bread could beat him at a whit-off.

"It's -22 degrees out here." Ben said smartly.

"I'm freezing my butt off." Nolan stuttered, obviously due to the cold conditions.

Jeremiah had gotten smart and transformed into his knife form. As I held him in my hand, he got warm because he was metal. And he also worked as a conductor for my hand to keep me warm.

Jamison was eating a turkey sandwich, while David was snacking on a Hershey Bar. "Food-nomp- is a way-nomp-to maintain stable-nomp-internal conditions." Jamison explained.

"Yeah. What-nomp-Jamison said." David said.

Flare was working as personal heating system for Wraitha. That's enough said there.

"Sid said that we had to find this boy here, and that we'd know him when we see him." Nolan informed. "But all the boys look normal to me."

There had to be something here that we're missing. I closed my eyes for a moment.

There was a bunch of souls in the market place down the street, but one stuck out from the others. It was red while the others were blue.

Red like blood.

"I think he's in the marketplace down the street." I say. Upperclassman and Guard Member Maka had taught me and Wraitha how to sense souls in our surroundings. Wraitha nods, and we head down the street towards the marketplace.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, there was a boy sitting on the fountain in the center, but he was different from the others. His hair was a pale, mousy brown. He himself was pale, and had a scarf wrapped around his face.<p>

But, the weirdest thing about him was that his eyes were blood red.

Like upperclassman Soul, just more blood thirsty.

I walked up to him, "Hi."

He looked up at me, "Hello."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

Then he spoke again, "Are you with the DWMA?"

I nodded, and a twisted smile spread across his face. "Oh. I really wanted to meet a kid from the Academy. My name is Anthony."

I smile, "Minako Osaka-Niwa, Daughter of Death Scythes Bryan Osaka and Maria Niwa. Future member of the Guard."

He snickered, "You academy kids sure are fancy with your introductions."

He took a quick glance at Jeremiah, who was still in my hands. "Don't think I'm stupid. Who's your friend in your hand?"

'_Future Death Scythe Jeremiah Durham.'_ Jeremiah introduced himself lazily.

Anthony smiled, "I'm a meister too." He leaned closer to me, "You want to see my weapon?"

I nodded, and then next thing I knew, I collided with the wall.

"I'm my own weapon." He glared down at me. "Prepare to meet your worst nightmare, Minako and Jeremiah."

I got up on my feet, and quickly got out of the way of another one of his attacks. "Damn. He's fast."

'_Yeah, just try to keep out of his way.' _Jeremiah advised.

"**NIGHTMARE PIERCER!"**

I jumped as it almost hit me.

"**NUCLEAR FLAME FUSION!"**

Anthony was thrown against the wall. I looked up to see Wraitha standing with Flare in her hand. "No one messes with Minako, BUT ME."

The next thing we knew, a shuriken went flying overhead, and pinned Anthony to the wall.

'_Nice going, David, you practically just HANDED ME TO THE BAD GUY!'_Jamison yelled from his weapon form.

David Excalibur faced, "Oops."

I face-palmed. "Anyway. As I was trained by a reaper, I shall kill you like I was one, and then take your soul."

Anthony didn't seem to be taken back by the comment. "I'll still kill you."

I closed my eyes, but this time, I was unable to open them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Soul Resonance is when two or more souls come to together to form union. It's hard to link more than one soul to another, but Maka and Soul did it, so why can't you?"<em>

It was that voice again.

"_I know what you're doing, you're trying to steal my soul when it's vulnerable during Resonance."_ I snapped back.

"_Are you sure? I mean, look at the wavelengths of your friends compared to the wavelength of Anthony." _The lengths did differ greatly.

"_So, Resonance between the eight of us will be the answer?"_ I asked, "_And Soul was playing his piano to link everyone's souls. What am I supposed to do?" _I said

"_You play the Flute, Minako. You can try to be like upperclassman Soul Eater Evans."_

Before I knew it,my old Flute was presented to me, and my school uniform was changed out for a long black dress.

* * *

><p>'<em>Minako, are you okay?' <em>Jeremiah was speaking to me.

"I'm fine, Jeremiah, but, I'm going to try something. My soul will be on autopilot for the time being, okay?"I replied.

Then I lifted the flute to my lips, and played.

* * *

><p>All the meisters on the field felt a jolt.<p>

"Does anyone else hear that music?" Nolan asked.

"Yeah, it's like it's ringing in my ears." Ben replied.

"It's so sad." David muttered.

"Like someone's dying." Jamison whispered.

"Minako's song. She's trying to be like upperclassman Soul." Wraitha announced.

Jeremiah said nothing.

I felt the change in my surroundings the minute I started playing. My soul was linked to all of their souls.

And it was with this newfound power that we took down Anthony.

* * *

><p>OMAKE-<p>

Minako: Hey, Wraitha, what are you writing?

Wraitha: Nothing. Just our nicknames.

Minako: Nicknames?

Wraitha: Yeah, you're Lady of the Pen, or just Pen for short.

Minako: Okay?

Wraitha: And David is Mr. Fishcake. Jamison is Spencer. And Jeremiah is Derpemiah.

Minako: What are you?

Wraitha: I'm FUSION!

Minako: Right. I'll just go now…

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. I just wrote the Omake because my friend wanted me too. She has nicknames for us all in Band Class.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, back to Soul Resonance for me! (Insert retarded laughter here.)**

**Anyway, Sorry I'll have this up later than usual. I had auditions for our Honor Band, and let me tell you, I was as nervous as heck. I was like Death The Kid on a Symmetry meltdown as I walked into the audition room.**

**But, enough about my problems, let's move on to my character's problems.**

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and we left our science class. Stein and Marie had been sent on a mission by Lord Death. Sid was our science teacher, and Nygus was our Language Arts instructor.<p>

Just as I was walking out, I was stopped by Upperclassman Soul. "Hey, Minako, can I talk to you for a second?" He glanced over at Jeremiah, "Alone."

I nodded, and we walked back into the classroom. He followed and shut the door. "I saw what you did yesterday in Siberia."

I said nothing, and he frowned. "Look I'm not here to judge, I just want to see something."

Before I knew it, he forcefully grabbed my arm, turned his other arm into a scythe, and slit my wrist.

He shook his head, and I covered my mouth with the other hand.

My blood was black. When did that happen?

"Well, congrats on making your life ten times harder." I snatched my arm out of Souls hands as he said that comment.

"And why do you care?"

He grabbed me again, "You just made a big mistake, Minako. Probably the biggest mistake of your life. The black blood will take you over, and you'll become so filled to the brim with madness that you'll drown."

Just then, the door opened, and in walked upperclassman Chrona.

"Um… Soul, it's Maka, she came back from looking for her dad." He explained, "But, um…"

Soul let me go, "But what?"

Chrona sighed, "She's blank, Soul. You can smack her in the face and she won't retaliate. Her eyes are open, but she can't process information."

Soul raced to where his meister was. Before leaving, Chrona looked over at me, "Um.. you're Minako, right?"

I nodded, and he sighed. "You know, I had the black blood at a time. And so did Soul. And even Justin. You grow out of it." He fixed his shirt cuff. "Soul just doesn't want to see you go through what he went through."

* * *

><p>"Um, I never taught a class before. Let alone a math class." Justin explained. We were in Math, which we normally have miss Asuza for. But, she went missing, too. So, now Justin was in charge.<p>

"Wow, Lord Death must be really desperate." Nolan stated, but Justin didn't hear-er, see him.

"Uhm..open your book to page 146 and, uh, do something."

Ben flipped to the page, "Uh, Justin, we already did this."

"Really, okay, what page are you guys on?" Justin asked.

"Page 666." David answered.

"WE WILLL NOT START A PAGE THAT UNHOLY!"

* * *

><p>After a fail math class we had History with Mr. Giriko.<p>

"Let's start with the bloody Sunday massacre." Giriko opened his book.

"But, we were on exploration." David corrected.

"Fine." Giriko flipped to the start of exploration, "Ugh..big words… more words…I don't even know that word." He frowned.

Then he shut the book and cut it in half. "Okay, children, Screw history. We're watching a movie. It's Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

So, now, we were all watching the horror film. I was ducking under the table for most of the movie so far. Jamison looked like he was about to wet his pants, and David was staring intently at the screen. Jeremiah looked like he was on the verge of getting sick in the middle of the classroom.

Wraitha, however, was cheering for the killer in the back.

Typical Wraitha.

* * *

><p>I saw Soul at lunch later. He was sitting by Kid, Liz, and Patty. Chrona waved to me. But, Maka was not there.<p>

I mentally made a list of all the people who had gone missing;

Tsubaki

Black*Star

Spirit

Harvar

Kilik

Thunder and fire

Ox

Kim

Jaqueline

And Maka was injured.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah nudged me, "You alright?"<br>I nodded. And now Soul wanted to kill me because I had black blood.

Just perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. During the middle of writing this, I came up with an idea for a one maybe two-shot. I think I'll type that now.<strong>

**Anyway, yeah, Giriko and Justin are fail teachers. But I would love to have them in my classes. It would be nonstop murder in Giriko's class, and non-stop praying in Justin's class.**

**Anyway, review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So my friend Shelby has been yelling at me to update. And I'm going to try to get this chapter up as soon as I can. I made the honor Band, and FBA Band. So, expect a lot of Bandroom 3J Updates.**

**Anyway, This story will only have a few more updates before it's over.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"SIS!" A young girl with black hair yelled has she embraced Wraitha. She was dressed in a dark nightgown, and I assumed her feet were bare. "I missed you so much! I FINALLY got excepted into the DWMA."<p>

Wraitha was shaken, "Dakshee? It's great to see you, but where did you find a partner?"  
>A tall girl stepped forward. "This is Ronju, she's an axe." Dakshee introduced her.<p>

"Anyway, I wanna take a nap. So, sis, can you show me around?" She yawned, "We had to get up early to get here."

"We took a hovercraft!" Ronju shouted gleefully. Damn, she could be as loud as Justin.

"No, Ronju, that was an airplane." Dakshee corrected.

We showed the girls to their rooms, and then to their classes.

"And here is fourth period history with Mr. Justin. Or, you can just call him Justin." Wraitha explained. "He can't hear you, anyway."

"And History with Giriko, right across the hall. Um, bring earplugs and try not to watch the movie." I explained.

"I like movies! What movie are we watching?" Dakshee asked.

"Yesterday it was Texas Chainsaw Massacre."Wraitha answered.

"Sweet!" Dakshee cheered, "I'm in love with history already."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by pretty normally. We didn't do anything in Justin's class, because he couldn't remember what lesson we were on. We had Sid for science, in which we learned about Cells. Nygus made us read medical journals in language Arts. And for history class, we watched the uncensored version of Texas Chainsaw Massacre.<p>

"All Death Scythes need to report to the Death Room at once!" Sid yelled into the intercom.

On our way out of the school, we saw Justin and Giriko head to the Death Room.

"I hope they found Stien and Marie."Justin told Giriko.

"I hope they find Azusa so you don't have to teach math anymore." Giriko answered.

* * *

><p>The next day in history , Giriko actually taught something to us.<p>

"So, the pilgrims came to America to do what?" Giriko asked.

No one answered.

"C'mon, Kids don't be shy." Giriko said.

"Death?" Nolan tried.

"Okay. Now let's get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard." Giriko said.

"Miracles?"

"No."

"Care Bears?"

"No. Nolan, shut up, everyone knows your not smart enough for this question." Giriko snapped.

"Religious Freedom!"  
>"Dammit, now you choose to be SMART!" Giriko yelled.<p>

"It wasn't me." Nolan defended.

"It was me." Justin said from the back of the classroom.

Giriko frowned, "When the Hell did you get here?"

* * *

><p>Later that night, I laid down to go to sleep when that voice wouldn't leave me alone.<p>

"Very good, Minako."

"I'm not doing it again." I snapped back, "And return my blood to normal."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why not?" I spat.

"Do you even know who or what I am?"

"No. Now leave me alone. I have classes tomorrow." I retorted agrily, pulling the pillow over my head. Yeah. Like that's going to do anything.

"Not like you do much."

"Hey, shut up! It's just my teachers. They're morons." I snap again. "Now leave me alone!"

And like that, he's gone.

* * *

><p>We had been called to go on a mission.<p>

We opened the door to the Death Room to be met with the sight of Lord Death panicking over something.

"Hello, Lord Death." Wraitha said, "What's our mission?"

Lord Death sighed, "Um…got to…um...that place in…um…Europe. And um…hunt for Kishin."

"Well, 'that place in Europe' isn't very good directions." Nolan said.

"Um, Eggland, I guess."

"England?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Sid. Now, go!"

It was a basic mission. A simple hunt for Kishin. We had given the soul to Dakshee, just for them to start off with.

Dakshee had made sure to let Wraitha know about Ronju becoming a Deaht Scythe faster than Flare.

" Ronju will beat Flare in becoming a Death Scythe. You watch!"

"Um, okay, but don't count on it, sis."

1-87

I think Wraitha's going to win.

* * *

><p>We came back to the Death Room after our mission. It was chaos and mayhem.<p>

Liz and Patty were crying, mumbling things throughout their tears. Lord Death was kneeling down by someone who was on the ground. Nygus was sitting by said person trying to help them. And Sid was trying to keep everything in order.

I looked over at the boy on the ground.

It was Kid. His normally gold vibrant eyes, dead as door nails.

Stien tried to sit him up, "C'mon, Kid." Kid just stared blankly around the room, "I'll put him with Maka, so we can examine them both."

Nygus frowned, Lord Death, how do I say this, um…Kid…lost his soul."

Lord Death looked shocked, "His soul has been stolen?"

"It's true!"Liz cried, "When Kid was fighting this African-American guy, the guy made his hands into shadows, and.."

"He reached into Kid's chest and grabbed his Soul!" Patty finished.

"African-American guy?" Justin repeated shakily.

"Noah. Damn him." Giriko said agrily.

So, another one of us falls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now I'm updating Soul Resonance because I have time. That and Shelby tells me I have reputation to uphold. Something about being the fastest person to update or something…**

**Anyway, Sorry I make Soul such a bitch, he just doesn't like Minako. Or maybe he likes her a little TOO MUCH. Watch out Jeremiah and Maka, you might have competition. Just Kidding! ;)**

* * *

><p>The atmosphere at the DWMA had changed after the disappearance of Kid's soul. Lord Death wasn't so happy on a daily basis, and he wasn't even giving missions to any of us anymore.<p>

It was later after school that all Death Scythes were called to meet. Justin and Giriko walked down together while Marie and Stien locked their doors and went down separately.

"I don't know what Noah is planning, and I don't know why he needs the souls of some of our top meisters, but I'll tell you now, you need to watch your back." Lord Death explained. "It is you four that will mainly go on missions, because you are the only four that I think can handle a situation like this one. Soul is busy with Maka, Liz and Patty are with Kid, and Tsubaki is still not found."

"Lord Death, I am prepared to give my life for ALL of the students at the Academy." Stien informed. Marie nodded, "As am I."

"We aint afraid of Noah, huh, Justin?" Giriko laughed, smiling his cheesy grin.

"No…of..course..n..not." Justin stammered out, his knees buckling. "Just a little…terrified."

"Well…most of us aren't afraid." Giriko sighed.

* * *

><p>"Aw, and I was hoping to get a mission." Dakshee frowned, "I want to kick Wraitha's butt in the competition."<p>

"Dakshee, you are not going to beat me." Wraitha said, crossing her arms, "But it does suck that we can't have any missions."

* * *

><p>We went to the med bay later, where Maka and Kid were being kept. Soul was sitting in next to Maka's bed, along with Chrona. On the other side, Kid slept peacefully, Liz and Patty keeping an eye on him.<p>

The minute I walked in, I could feel Soul's scowl.

"Are they doing any better?" Jamison asked.

Soul snapped, "What the Hell do you think?"

"No?" David asked, causing Soul to growl.

"They seem to remain alive, just, blank in the head." Chrona answered. "I miss talking to Maka, though. Kid too. They were such good people."

Soul got abruptly out of his seat and made his way over to me. He grabbed my neck in a suffocating grip, and smiled as he continued to choke me. "This is all your fault, you know that?"

I would slap him, but I can't feel my arms anymore. I make a pathetic swing attempt at him, but it's more like a light slap on the arm if anything.

I see Soul get grabbed off of me by Stien, who had just entered the room. Chrona watches the sight with absolute horror on his face.

I drop to the ground, trying to catch my breath. It's then that I am met with the sight of Jeremiah covering me, holding out his arms in a protective stance, "NO ONE TOUCHES MY MEISTER, NOT EVEN YOU, UPPERCLASSMAN SOUL."

Soul scoffs, "You sound like me w=hen I was a one-star, but that was when I had a meister to live for."

It was then that I realized that Soul had dug his fingers into my neck so sharply that they had cut into my skin. I had blood coming out f the wound, and I looked at it.

It was black.

And if I didn't do anything to hide it, they would all find out.

Jeremiah brushes some of my long hair out of the way, and sees the wound. "That must-why is your blood black?"

I stand up, throw his hand away from me, and run off. I don't want to explain ANYTHING. I just want to disappear into the floor, or ,better yet, die.

I kept running until I ran to the top of the school. I look out, and see something making its way to the academy, illuminated by the street lights.

I recognize it, or for a better word, her. I almost smile. But, I don't because she's so beaten up.

"UPPERCLASSMAN TSUBAKI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Stien: Okay, class, today we're going to learn about the cell.

Minako:I know what cells are. They're the building blocks of our bodies.

Stien: Good, so, since you spoke up first, I need a volunteer to rip flesh off of, so you just volunteered.

Minako: No thanks, .

Stien: Just kidding Minako, and besides, if I needed a volunteer, I woul have chosen Jamison first.

Jamison: Thank yo-wait,HEY!

Stien:But, we ARE going to learn the cell rap.

Minako: Cell rap?

Jeremiah: Music, in Science? That's a new one.

Jamison: At least I'm not having my skin ripped off like the last lab.

David: No comment Mr. Stien.

Stien: Everyone SING ALONG!

Class:UGH…OKAY!

(The cell rap they're singing is here: .com/watch?v=-zafJKbMPA8)

Marie: Um…weird lesson.

Spirit: Yeah…

Stien: Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Spirit: Yes, but the author of this fanfic brought me back to life for this omake.

Stien: I wish I could do that.

Justin and Giriko: WTF (However, Justin didn't actually say that while Giriko did.)

Wraitha: Science just got tent times weirder.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it for this chapter. As I said, I can update faster because I'm not having auditionsband functions for the next two weeks. The Omake was something that actually happened to us during science the other day.**

**I had that stupid rap stuck in my head, all thanks to Mrs. Clark. Yay for cellular organisms!*Get's shot by Ox***

**Ox: I'm the only one who can say that.**

**Me: Aren't you supposed to be dead?**

**Ox*Dissappears***

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the update for Soul Resonance. I'm typing this on a Mac because it's my aunts and we're at the hospital. My grandma has to take Chemo, so…yeah.**

**Anyway, who cares about me, it's time to get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Tsubaki stumbled in, calling for Lord Death.<p>

"Tsubaki –san, are you okay?" One of the nurses in training, named Maerin, asked.

Tsubaki fell to the carpet, calling out for Lord Death.

Nygus ran to get him, while some of the nurses tried to get Tsubaki to calm down and relax.

All Jeremiah could make out was 'Noah', 'Black*Star', and 'souls'.

"Tsubaki, I'm glad to see you're alive." Lord Death said happily as he walked in.

"Lord Death, I'm sorry but, I ran all the way here. Some guy who goes by the name of Noah knocked me and Black*Star out and took Black*Star's soul. I managed to get out and escape, but his body is still there. Lord Death, you have to save my meister!" Tsubaki yelled, before keeling over due to exhaustion.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, we will."

* * *

><p>"Minako, Wraitha, David, and Ben, along with your weapons, need to report to the Death Room emmediately"Sid announced.<p>

However, I didn't care. I couldn't face my team mates in a state like this. I don't care about being a member of the guard anymore. I didn't want to make Jeremiah a Death Scythe. After all, it would look bad on his part to have a meister that had black blood.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I turned to see Anthony, who walking towards me.

"Shouldn't you?" I asked back.

"I'm not an enrolled student yet, I'm just taking training from Chrona." He responded.

"Oh, right."

"And they just called for you over the intercom a minute ago." He sighed.

"I'm not going back to them." I say sadly. "I just make them look bad."

"Says who?" Anthony asked, "You? I don't think that boy named Jeremiah has a problem with it."

"It's still not right for a person to have black blood." I responded.

"It may not be right, but it happens." He sighed.

I just nodded, got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>I walked into my room, stared at the mirror, and say nothing but that demon I was faced with. I took a bottle and smashed the mirror to pieces, not caring about the mess.<p>

I had to get rid of the problem, in order to get my blood red again. And in order to get rid of the demon, I had to go to my subconscious.

I took one of the shards of the mirror and sliced my wrist open. No, I wasn't trying to be emo or anything, I just had to get knocked out.

Soon enough, I was out cold, and came face to face with him.

* * *

><p>I was thrown into a small room after he had defeated me. He went by the name Demitri, and was the creation of my fear.<p>

But, I didn't fear anything, right?

"Good night, Minako."

And the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>I heard talking about an hour later.<p>

"Go ahead and open the door, Jeremiah, she'll be in there."

"I don't know how."

"You have the key in your hand, silly."

"I do?"

"Look."

"Oh."

"So. open the door."

"Are you sure Minako is in there?"

"Positive. Now open the door."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes. Now open the door."

"Positive?"

"Open the Damn door."

"NO!" I screamed as loud as I could. "DON'T PLEASE! HE'LL LOCK YOU IN HERE TOO, AND KILL US BOTH! JEREMIAH, AS YOUR MEISTER YOU HAVE TO HEAR ME! PLEASE!"

But, regardless of my yelling, the door was cracked open and a small sliver of light was let in.

And then I felt warm hands on me, pulling me out of the madness.

The next thing I knew, I had woken up.

"Hey, you alright?" Jeremiah asked, looking at my wrists. I knew I should have been upset because of what I did to myself, but I wasn't. I was smiling. Why?

Because my blood had gone from black to red at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a crappy ending, but I'm at a hospital here, people. But, no we still get to fight Noah, and that will be in the next chapter.<strong>

**I promised my friend Shelby that I'd write an omake, but Im at the hospital and the lyrics to the song Wraitha's supposed to sing are at home.**

**Anyway , review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this is the chapter before the last chapter. Soul Resonance is coming to a close. *Insert crying noises***

**So, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Me and Jeremiah raced through the halls, trying to get to the Death Room as fast as possible.<p>

"Lord Death, I'm here!" I cried , flinging open the door.

"Minako!" Wraitha yelled happily, "Thank goodness."

"Yay! Happy ending!" Jamison cheered.

David sighed, "Not yet. We still have to fight Noah."

* * *

><p>Justin and Giriko were sent in first to eliminate all forces. Marie and Stien had been sent to survey the area.<p>

And we were the first line of defense. Because we were the best out of the ones that weren't dead.

That was a joke, because Jamison and David were included.

We were told to wait, because it was the only thing Lord Death told us to do.

When Justin gave us the signal, we would go in for the kill.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, and Justin didn't shoot us the signal. We called Lord Death using the reflection of my IPod. And if you're doubting me, then you try it. It works.<p>

The next thing we knew, Giriko came yelling at us for back up.

"What happened?" Jeremiah asked.

"Justin. He used all his attacks. He even used the one that came with that seven year old form he has. None of them worked. Even in Resonance, they didn't work." Giriko panted. "He told me to come get you as back up. We're gonna need it, Noah's gotten stronger. That bitch."

We raced to the spot where Justin was left.

* * *

><p>"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, RIP OUT YOUR BRAINS, AND ENJOY WATCHING YOUR SOUL VANISH!" It was obviously the side of Justin's soul that was his bad side.<p>

"Wow, Justin. I thought good priests don't curse. Tsk tsk. You're bad, you're going to Hell for this, you know." Noah replied calmly.

"Hell! I don't want Hell." The good side came in. "I… I'm good… I want to go to Heaven."

"Well, You need to be prepared to burn in Hell." Noah said, smirking, " Because I'm about to take your soul and you'll have no other place to go."

"I don't care." Justin had switched again, this time it was the seven year old speaking. "My goal is to go to Hell and back, so I can earn my spot in Heaven." He laughed, "You're just helping me obtain my goal."

"Useless boy, can't you see. Your friend's Marie, Asuza, Stien, and Spirit all ran out on you by disappearing. And Giriko will burn with you." Noah replied. "So, choose your pyre, boy. One here, or one in Hell."

"I choose Hell."

Noah was taken back. "What?"

"At least in Hell, you can show the devil how strong you are. I can't do that in front of a heretic like you, Noah. You, a weak, pathetic, useless person, couldn't handle me." Justin laughed, "So kill me, and let me burn on a pyre in Hell. I don't fear death, I don't fear Hell. If I go there, the devil's not eliminating me so easily."

Giriko looked over at Justin. Had he lost it?

Or was there a fourth side to Justin Law?

"I'll execute you right here. I will do it, and then you can face your maker." Justin explained, his left side of his face lighting in flames.

Noah smiled, "Good."

They charged into war with each other, and there was a light blinding us momentarily.

The next thing we heard was a large splat sound, and then Giriko shouting, "JUSTIN!"

We looked at the sight before is. Noah had a knife in Justin's chest, and Justin had hit his skull on something.

His eyes were closed, and obviously Giriko knew something was wrong. Of course, being partners, they could sense when something was wrong.

I mentally searched for Justin's soul wavelength and found none. He had flat lined a long time of go.

Noah glanced over at Giriko, who had turned his arms and legs into chainsaw parts. "YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!"

"I don't think so." Noah laughed, smiling.

"AND WHY THE FUCK IS THAT?" Giriko yelled.

"Look down."  
>Giriko did, just to fall into a dark chamber.<p>

Wraitha and Flare were the first to attack, just to be shot down.

David decided to be brave and tried to fire at Noah, but he was stabbed and went tumbling to the ground.

Noah looked over to me and smiled, "So the most miserable is the last one left."

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Well, almost. If you wanna get a good feel for the next chapter, re watch episode 52. It is the backbone for the final chapter of Soul Resonance. In fact, it will probably be similar to the actions of Asura and Maka in the final episode.<strong>

**So, the whole pyre thing I learned from Disney. Yep, Disney. 'Nough said.**

**Oh, and if you have any ideas for the last chapter, please let me know ASAP. The next chapter should be up before the end of the weekend.**


End file.
